The invention relates to a multiple-electrode print head for electroerosion printers (metal paper printers). The invention also relates to a method of controlling such a multiple-electrode print head and to a control circuit for controlling the same.
In known electroerosion printers with a multiple-electrode print head one driver is associated with each electrode (IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 16, No. 5, p. 1594-5, October 1973). Via the associated drivers print pulses are applied to the individual electrodes at different times. In conventional electroerosion printers the print head moves across the record carrier, the electrodes of the print head being connected to the associated driver circuits via separate lines which are moved together with the print head. For space and weight reasons the drivers cannot be arranged on the print head. Because of this, a multiple-electrode print head with a great number of electrodes requires an equally great number of lines linking up with the individual electrodes.